mentari dalam gelas kaca
by kocchikocchi
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin bilang," katanya tenang, dan kau melihat sudut bibirnya naik sedikit, "kalau aku diberi kesempatan untuk menjalani hidupku satu kali lagi—aku akan mencari ibumu lagi, lalu menikahinya sesegera mungkin. Sedikit lebih cepat pun tak apa, agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya sedikit lebih lama pula." / Ichigo, Renji, Isshin. one-shot pendek. perspektif Ichigo.


**disclaimer**. BLEACH (c) kubotite

 **prompt**. sumpah, janji; sesuatu yang mengikat. 2491 kata.

 **warning**. narasi super panjang dan minim dialog. referensi _WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU_ , sarat Isshin/Masaki, **implikasi berat ichiori**. seperti biasa, tidak diperuntukkan bagi orang-orang yang anti fluff maupun ichiori. penulis TIDAK bertanggung jawab atas efek negatif apapun yang timbul pada orang-orang yang mengabaikan peringatan ini.

 **author's notes**. entri kedua, sesuatu cepat yang saya ketik ketika sisa waktu libur saya tinggal kurang dari 24 jam lagi lmao. _i literally typed this on the train to go back home._ selamat tinggal, liburan.

dan terima kasih banyak bagi orang-orang yang membaca fanfic ichiori saya sebelumnya :'))) fandom ichiori sepi sekali, saya merasa bersyukur ada yang mau menghargai karya saya. one-shot ekstra ini semacam ucapan terima kasih atas dukungan yang telah diberikan.

selamat membaca.

* * *

 **mentari dalam gelas kaca**

.

.

.

 **i.**

Kau tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan apa yang kaucari dalam diri setiap orang. Tapi mendadak, rasanya ada yang kurang apabila kau tidak melihat gadis itu tersenyum di hadapanmu. Mendadak, rasanya ada yang kurang apabila kau tidak melihatnya menambahkan mayones pada sekeranjang _popcorn_ miliknya, dan mendadak, rasanya ada yang kurang apabila kau tidak merasakan ujung rambut cokelat kemerahan tergerai panjang membelai tanganmu sementara pemiliknya tertawa dengan suara bagaikan lonceng yang berdentang murni di telingamu.

Memilikinya berada di sampingmu terasa normal, seakan wajar-wajar saja apabila hidupmu memiliki dirinya bahkan pada aspek sekecil apapun. Kau tidak ingat kapan ini terjadi, kapan ini semua dimulai. Dia sudah berada dalam kehidupanmu terlalu dalam, dan apabila kau bersikap jujur dengan dirimu sendiri, kau takkan pernah menginginkannya untuk keluar.

Hidupmu baru berjalan sebentar, hanya dua dekade lebih sedikit. Walau begitu, kau telah belajar untuk menghargai apa yang diberikan kepadamu oleh orang-orang di sekitarmu.

Rukia memberimu kekuatan dan bimbingan yang kauperlukan untuk menggunakan kekuatan tersebut. Renji dan Ishida; mereka memberimu saingan dan motivasi untuk mengubahmu menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik. Chad dan ayahmu, mereka memberimu dukungan yang kauperlukan untuk terus maju melewati setiap rintangan. Tapi orang itu, _perempuan_ itu, dia memberimu sesuatu yang jauh berbeda.

Ia memberimu perasaan tercukupi dan kedamaian dalam hidup. Ia memberimu _alasan_ untuk tetap maju, tetap bertarung, yang sesungguhnya hanya dimulai dari sesuatu yang sederhana; keinginan paling dasar untuk melindungi yang terlahir dari kanji yang membentuk namamu, _aku akan melindungimu_ , katamu waktu itu, sumpahmu waktu itu, kemudian semua menjadi terlalu jauh tak terkontrol.

Kau tidak hanya berkeinginan untuk melindunginya. Kau ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, _menjaganya_ , dengan kesan permanen yang kautanamkan dalam kata-katamu, bahwa ya, itu adalah sesuatu yang ingin kaulakukan sepanjang hidupmu, paling tidak selama kau masih bisa bernapas. Dan pikiran ini mengganggumu, karena tidak seharusnya kau memiliki perasaan sekuat _itu_ kepada seorang teman, seorang _nakama_. Tidak sepantasnya kau bersikap semaunya dengan memaksakan keinginanmu, karena _dia_ , Inoue, pasti sudah punya seseorang lain yang ia inginkan untuk melindungi dirinya. Jadi kenapa kau berpikir bahwa ia akan sudi membiarkan _mu_ untuk melindungi _nya_?

Tetapi ini semua tidak hanya tentang dirinya. Ini semua, kisah hidupmu, tidak hanya tentang diri _nya_.

* * *

 **ii.**

 _Kau menyukainya._

Kau tersentak dari lamunanmu. Suara sahabatmu, Renji, membuyarkan khayalan apapun yang memenuhi kepalamu, menyelamatkanmu dari angan-angan tak berujung.

 _Jangan bodoh_. Kau menjawab, memalingkan wajahmu menghadap padang rumput yang terbentang luas di hadapanmu.

Kala itu, matahari sudah mencapai ufuk barat; pernikahan shinigami berambut merah gelap tersebut dengan sahabatmu yang satu lagi, Rukia, baru saja selesai, dan dirimu serta teman-teman manusiamu sedang menunggu dibukakannya jalan untuk pulang ke dunia manusia. Ia sengaja memisahkanmu dari teman-temanmu sementara kalian berbicara tentang ini. Ia berbicara kepadamu bukan sebagai senior shinigami (meskipun Renji, sama seperti Rukia dan ratusan shinigami lainnya yang berada di sana saat itu patut kausebut sebagai senior karena mereka berbeda usia denganmu hingga puluhan, ratusan, dan _ribuan_ tahun, walau kau takkan pernah mengakuinya), tetapi sekadar sebagai sesama laki-laki.

Kau berusaha keras mengabaikan suara canda dan tawa yang terdengar di sudut lain pandanganmu, di mana Inoue, Chad, dan Ishida tengah berbincang-bincang. Panas yang tak familiar meresapi tengkuk lehermu.

 _Oh, jadi aku yang bodoh di sini? Bukan aku yang menatapi Inoue tanpa henti selama lima belas menit terakhir ini tanpa sanggup melakukan apa-apa._

 _Bukannya aku tidak sangg—_ kau bermaksud menyangkal pernyataan tak langsung yang diucapkan Renji tersebut, sebelum menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya hanya sedang mencoba memancingmu. _Aku hanya... jangan. Hentikan. Jangan tersenyum. Tak ada yang lucu di sini._

 _Yang lucu adalah orang yang bersikap seperti pengecut, bersembunyi di belakang dengan ekspresi bego sementara sebenarnya dia bisa saja mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan selama ia mau berusaha._

 _... Aku tak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan._

Bahkan kata-kata sanggahanmu tak lagi terdengar meyakinkan bagi dirimu sendiri.

Renji menatapmu, tak lagi berusaha menggodamu. Ekspresi matanya mendadak lebih fokus, dan entah mengapa kau dilanda keinginan kuat untuk melarikan diri. Kau memiliki perasaan bahwa apapun yang akan dikatakan Renji berikutnya takkan kausukai.

 _Kau_ _ **mencintainya,**_ _bukan? Inoue?_ pada akhirnya Renji menyimpulkan. Tubuhmu mendadak bergetar, kaku, dan dunia terasa seperti berhenti bagimu sementara Renji tanpa mengenal belas kasihan melanjutkan kata-katanya. _Kau bahkan nyaris tidak melepaskan pandanganmu darinya sama sekali hari ini._

 _Ap—?!_

Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan perkataan memalukan yang akan diucapkan Renji, kalimat yang _itu_ sama sekali tak kauperkirakan.

Kau memutar kepalamu, meremas otakmu, mencoba mencari sanggahan lain yang meyakinkan untuk menjauhkan Renji dari prasangka tersebut, meskipun tubuhmu berkeras bahwa, _tidak, itu bukan prasangka—itu kenyataan._ Kau tidak sanggup membawa mulutmu, menggerakkan bibirmu untuk mengatakan bantahanmu, maka yang kaulakukan hanya menundukkan kepalamu. Tubuhmu terasa lemas, karena ia, betapapun inginnya kau mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya, mengakui kata-kata Renji sebagai kebenaran yang telah mengalir dalam pembuluh darahmu.

Renji tidak tampak seakan ia menanti jawabanmu. Ia tampak seperti ia tak butuh jawabanmu.

 _Itu semua akan menghancurkanmu suatu hari nanti, kautahu_ , ia meneruskan. Gerakan tanpa sadar apapun yang tengah kaulakukan pun terhenti.

 _... Apanya?_ Kau tidak dapat menahan diri untuk bertanya, kendati entah mengapa rasanya kau sudah memahami apa yang ia maksud.

 _Menyimpan perasaanmu untuk dirimu sendiri. Mungkin akan terasa seperti langkah yang baik pada awalnya, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Itu_ , kau mendengar suara Renji agak pecah di sini, _akan menghancurkanmu suatu hari nanti, Kawan_.

(Ingin sekali kau mencemooh karena Renji, idiot itu menyembunyikan perasaan _nya_ sendiri dari Rukia selama _lima puluh tahun_ , dan dia berani-beraninya berpikir bahwa dia dapat menceramahi _mu_ soal ini. Tetapi kau menutup mulut, karena shinigami memang memiliki rentang waktu tak terbatas untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan sementara kau, kau dan Inoue dan teman-teman manusiamu, semua _punya_ batas waktu, dan itu merupakan alasan yang cukup bagimu untuk membiarkan Renji mengatakan apa yang ia mau.)

Kendati sebelumnya kau tak pernah begitu memikirkan kata-katanya, ketika saatnya tiba, itu semua menghantammu bagaikan seember es batu. Dimulai dari sesuatu yang sederhana—kau menjadi sedikit lebih mudah sebal ketika Shinji berbuat semaunya, mencari-cari kesempatan untuk memeluk Inoue di saat-saat tertentu (kau tidak menyesal membanting pria malang tersebut ke tembok segera setelah ia berani menyentuh Inoue tanpa izin dari yang bersangkutan), menjejalkan Kon tanpa ampun ke laci meja belajarmu setelah 'tanpa sengaja' boneka tersebut melemparkan diri pada Inoue saat ia, Chad, dan Ishida datang ke rumahmu untuk belajar (kau mungkin tak sengaja menjepitnya saat menutup lacinya, tapi sejujurnya kau tidak begitu peduli— _ia_ bisa menderita atas perlakuannya yang kurang ajar terhadap Inoue), hingga akhirnya, kapanpun Inoue berada dalam bahaya—seperti bertarung melawan _hollow_ bersamamu, insting pertama yang kaumiliki adalah untuk mengutamakan keselamatannya, tak peduli bahwa perempuan itu lebih mampu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri daripada yang kaupikirkan.

Semua, perasaanmu kepadanya, mendadak tidak terasa sesederhana itu lagi.

Dan kau bukan seorang idiot. Kau menyadari bahwa perlahan perasaan yang kaumiliki makin lama makin kuat, dan mungkin akan tiba saatnya di mana kau takkan sanggup menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri lagi. Dan Renji _memahami_ itu, karena dia pernah berada di tempat kau kini berada. Karena itulah ia dapat memberimu nasihat sekarang.

 _Aku hanya mau bilang_ , kata Renji, kembali menghancurkan renunganmu, _jangan biarkan dia menunggu terlalu lama. Inoue gadis yang baik, dan aku punya perasaan bahwa kau bisa membahagiakannya. Tetapi tidak seharusnya gadis sebaik itu disia-siakan waktu seperti ini._

Kau memejamkan matamu, membiarkan kata-kata Renji meresap masuk ke batinmu.

 _Aku tahu_ , katamu, suaramu pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

 _Aku tahu._

* * *

 **iii.**

Ini sudah saatnya.

Kalian tengah berdua. Tak ada orang lain di sekitar kalian. Inoue sibuk berbicara panjang lebar, dan kau tak begitu mengikuti apa yang ia katakan—yang merupakan hal yang aneh, karena biasanya kau memerhatikan nyaris setiap patah kata yang keluar dari bibir gadis berimajinasi unik tersebut. Kau tidak mendengarkannya berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah mengambilkan foto yang bagus, maupun janjinya untuk memperbanyak foto tersebut untukmu dan teman-teman kalian. Kau tidak mendengarkannya mengomentari betapa cantiknya Rukia di pernikahannya sendiri, maupun helaan napas penuh mimpi yang dihembuskan gadis tersebut saat ia terus mengagumi foto-foto pernikahan yang kauambil. Kepalamu sudah penuh dengan hal-hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada itu semua. Jantungmu berdegup tak terkontrol.

.

.

.

Langkahmu terhenti. Kau menatapnya.

Satu, dua, dan kau membuka mulutmu.

.

.

.

"Inoue."

Langkahnya terhenti. Dia menatapmu.

Satu, dua, dan tanpa sadar kau menahan napasmu.

.

.

.

"Maukah kau... menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganku?"

.

.

.

Kau tidak mendengar dia menjawab, namun rambut cokelat kemerahannya berkibar, ekspresi terkejut murni terpampang di wajahnya. Kau memberanikan diri mempertahankan tatapanmu ke arah mata cokelat madu perempuan tersebut, dan kau pun sadar bahwa kau tak memerlukan jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia tersenyum kepadamu, buliran air mata cemerlang tertimpa sinar matahari sore menghiasi sudut matanya, dan dadamu terasa sesak akan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

* * *

 **iv.**

Kau ingat bahwa beberapa waktu lalu, sebelum perang dimulai, ayahmu pernah berbicara tentang ibumu.

Kau menginginkan jawaban. Sudah terlalu lama kau hidup tanpa mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya, dan pada akhirnya ayahmu memberikan pengetahuan itu kepadamu. Tetapi dalam sikap yang sangat tak disangka-sangka.

Beliau mengejutkanmu dengan sikap yang sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya. Kau tidak dapat melihat ekspresi main-main maupun kilat penuh canda di kedua mata ayahmu saat itu. Mereka terlihat tenang, sendu, khusyuk. Mengenang memori akan ibumu saat mereka, ayah dan ibumu, pertama kali bertemu, dan untuk pertama kalinya, waktu itu, kau mendengar ayahmu membicarakan beliau dengan serius.

Ayahmu adalah seseorang yang emosional—kelewat emosional, barangkali; tipe orang yang cenderung bersikap berlebih-lebihan dalam segala hal. Entah sudah berapa kali kau menemukannya menangis tersedu-sedu dalam cara yang konyol, melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke poster raksasa berisi foto mendiang ibumu sementara ia berteriak dan merengek dengan cara yang tidak pantas dilakukan seorang dewasa yang mampu berpikir secara rasional, mempermalukanmu serta adik-adikmu di hadapan orang berulang kali.

Akan tetapi, waktu itu, kau merasa bahwa ayahmu agak berbeda.

Beliau tidak tersenyum, suaranya pun pelan saat perlahan, untuk pertama kalinya, beliau memberitahumu bagaimana beliau bertemu dengan ibumu. Keras emosi yang biasa tampak pada manik hitamnya melembut, dan kau berdiri diam di sana, tertegun, karena ini kali pertama kau melihatnya memasang ekspresi _itu_ saat beliau membicarakan ibumu—ekspresi penuh kerinduan yang meluap tak terkira, yang dengan sekadar memandangnya pun menyesakkan dadamu dalam cara yang tak mampu kaujelaskan. Beliau memberitahumu kenangannya, bagaimana dulu, dulu sekali ia memandang ibumu; orang yang begitu menakjubkan, ibumu, semasa hidupnya, dan betapa tiada hari di mana ia tidak merindukannya.

Beliau mendeskripsikan ibumu sebagai pusat kehidupannya— _matahari_ nya, kau mengulang kata-katanya sendiri, dan kendati kala itu kau merasa bahwa itu hanyalah sikap berlebihan beliau yang lain, kini, kau tak dapat menyangkal bahwa kau tak dapat menemukan definisi yang lebih tepat. Kini, kau dihadapkan dengan situasi yang sama, dan kini, kau merasa lebih mampu memahami apa yang ayahmu maksud.

Dengan menjadi 'matahari', kau mengerti bahwa apa yang dimaksud ayahmu bukan sesuatu sekonyol _aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya_ , seperti yang biasa kaulihat di karya fiksi murahan yang entah mengapa begitu disukai para perempuan. Ayahmu masih bisa bertahan sepeninggal ibumu, tentu saja; mampu menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa, bercanda, tersenyum, _tertawa_ , bahkan mungkin lebih banyak daripada orang lain, namun kau menyadari bahwa itu—maupun _semuanya_ —tak lagi benar-benar terasa sama.

Ada kekosongan, kehampaan besar yang dulu biasa diisi kehangatan ibumu, dan terkadang kau merasa bahwa itu justru adalah sesuatu yang lebih buruk daripada mati karena kau menyadari bahwa waktu, waktu tak pernah menyembuhkan luka. Waktu membuatmu terbiasa hidup _dengan_ luka, dan kendati lama kelamaan kau tak lagi akan mempermasalahkan itu, kau masih dapat merasakannya mengalir dalam pembuluh darahmu. Luka itu akan tetap berada _di sana_ , menjalar, mengakar di seluruh tubuhmu, dan rasa sakitnya menggerogotimu hidup-hidup tanpa kausadari. Itulah yang terjadi pada ayahmu. Perasaan _itu_ , yang sedang beliau coba sampaikan kepadamu.

Meski demikian, tak pernah barang sekali pun beliau melarangmu memasuki jalan panjang nan gelap yang sedang dijalaninya. Beliau tak pernah melarangmu untuk jatuh cinta, _tak pernah,_ barang sekalipun, memandangmu dan berkata, _Jangan alami apa yang kualami kini_.

Beliau memahami, jauh lebih baik daripada siapapun, bahwa kehidupan adalah sesuatu yang fana. Dan cinta tidak pernah merupakan sesuatu tentang akhir berbahagia selamanya—karena bahkan kebahagiaan pun suatu saat akan memiliki akhir. Yang terpenting bukanlah memiliki kebahagiaan tak berujung, melainkan menikmati dan mensyukuri setiap detik kebahagiaan yang telah dianugerahkan kepadamu.

Ia tak pernah menyuruhmu menjauh dari apa yang dialaminya kini. Bahkan ketika kau datang menghampirinya dengan niat yang terpancar jelas melalui matamu, bahwa kau, kau putra ayahmu, akan mengambil langkah besar _itu_ dalam kehidupan _mu_ , yang sebentar lagi tak akan hanya menjadi milikmu sendiri.

"Aku tahu apa yang kaubicarakan," katamu, pada akhirnya.

Ayahmu mengarahkan kedua manik hitamnya ke arahmu.

Malam itu sunyi. Kedua adik kembarmu sudah naik ke tempat tidurnya masing-masing, sementara kau dan ayahmu masih berdiam diri di ruang keluarga. Poster raksasa dengan foto ibumu terpampang di dinding, tersenyum samar kepada siapapun yang melihatnya. Cangkir berisi cokelat panas berada dalam genggamanmu, sementara sekaleng bir dingin menemukan tempatnya dalam tangan ayahmu.

Ayahmu masih juga tidak berkomentar.

"Aku menemukannya. Matahariku sendiri. ... Kalau kau paham apa maksudku."

 _Tek_ , sekaleng bir tersebut berpindah tempat ke atas meja. Matamu mengikuti gerakan ayahmu. Ayahmu mengabaikannya. Kau melanjutkan.

"Dan suatu hari nanti, aku—" kau menelan ludahmu, tak mampu menatap mata ayahmu ketika kau melanjutkan dengan perlahan, setiap suku kata menggetarkan inti dirimu tanpa tertahankan, "aku mau memintanya... untuk ikut menua bersamaku."

Kini kau dapat merasakan pandangan mata ayahmu membelai punggungmu, namun beliau tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Beliau _tidak perlu_ mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Satu detik, dua detik, kau mendengar ayahmu bergerak meninggalkan ruangan, dan beberapa saat setelahnya suara langkah tersebut kembali. Kau menoleh sedikit, dan ayahmu berada di sana, tangan kanannya terjulur, sebuah kotak usang berlapis beludru biru gelap berada dalam genggamannya. Kau belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, tetapi kotak tersebut terbuka dan cincin kelabu keperakan yang tak pernah kaulihat lagi sepeninggal almarhumah ibumu mengintip dari celahnya. Mulutmu terbuka sedikit karena kau tak melihat ini akan terjadi. Sebelum kau mampu mengatakan apa-apa, meski demikian, ayahmu sudah telanjur mendahuluimu.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang," katanya tenang, dan kau melihat sudut bibirnya naik sedikit, "kalau aku diberi kesempatan untuk menjalani hidupku satu kali lagi—aku akan mencari ibumu lagi, lalu menikahinya sesegera mungkin. ... Sedikit lebih cepat pun tak apa, agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya sedikit lebih lama pula."

Kalimat itu terkesan konyol, sama seperti puluhan, ratusan, _ribuan_ kalimat lain yang biasa kaudengar dari ayahmu, namun kau dapat merasakan bahwa kini, ia tak sedang mengada-ngada.

* * *

 **v.**

Laki-laki keluarga Shiba cenderung punya keberuntungan buruk dalam percintaan. Kau sempat mendengar satu-dua kisah tentang seorang pria dalam keluarga tersebut—Kaien, namanya, keponakan ayahmu, kehilangan istrinya, Miyako, beberapa saat sebelum ajalnya sendiri; dan apa yang terjadi dengan ayah dan ibumu tak perlu kauceritakan ulang lagi. Namun itu tak membuatmu surut.

Saat kau menatap turun, menyibakkan tirai yang menghalangimu dari wajah istrimu, kau bertekad untuk memutuskan rantai keberuntungan buruk tersebut. _Aku akan melakukan ini dengan benar. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia. Aku akan melindunginya dengan sepenuh jiwaku._

Gadis tersebut mendongak menatapmu, rona merah menghiasi sudut pipinya, dan kau mengangkat tanganmu untuk menyibak sebagian helai rambut cokelat kemerahannya dan menyeka air mata yang menggenang di kedua sudut matanya. Ia tersenyum menerima gestur lembutmu, mengucapkan apa yang tak sanggup dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

"Kau boleh mencium pengantin wanitamu." Suara seseorang di belakang—yang tadinya hanya sekadar latar belakang bagimu—terdengar.

Istrimu memejamkan mata, dan kau pun menunduk untuk menemuinya.


End file.
